


Do I Look Like a Pillow to You?

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Anna's answer to Kristoff's question.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 20





	Do I Look Like a Pillow to You?

Anna’s head of copper hair streaked with a hint of silver finds itself perched upon Kristoff’s surprisingly sturdy and comfortable shoulder. If it was the gift of his thick outerwear or the muscles he had developed living with boulders and hauling ice, she could not and preferred not to say. 

Kristoff’s inquiry causes squinted hues of turquoise to peer up at him through long halos of snow frosted-lashes. Her lips are drawn into an impish smile, one that could not be contained with ease. Cushions like the pictures on the wall could scarcely issue complaints. They blessedly lacked the mouths and tongues for it. Kristoff, however, was another creature entirely. That doesn’t keep her from offering a playful banter in return. “You could. If you had a little more fluffing.” She gives the hedge of his thick tunic a ginger tug. “I could arrange that. You know?” She implies, considering stuffing his tunic with cotton-balls or an equivalent thereof.

Then with a flash of realization she inquires. “Why? Do you mind?” Since Elsa had opened the gate, Anna thought nothing of resting her head on her sister’s shoulder. Was the protocol any different when it came to resting one’s head on a man? A part of her his tempted, oh so sorely, to drape herself across his figure. But that would be crossing lots of boundaries, the princess internally figures.


End file.
